Chocolat
by Rieval
Summary: Séquelle pour Whole again, épilogue SLASH, JackDaniel.


**Titre** : _Chocolat (1)_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : juste un p'tit lemon pour Cybélia et Ephyse, ainsi que toutes celles qui les aiment (LOL) (séquelle Whole again, épilogue slash).

**Pairing** : Jack/Daniel

**Rating** : NC17, Slash.

**ooOoOoo**

Il était nu devant lui. Offert et hésitant à la fois, peut-être même un peu timide. Comme s'il avait encore une appréhension, la peur que ce ne soit peut-être pas vrai après tout. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, le petit sourire qui faisait rêver tout le personnel féminin du SGC. Et sans doute aussi quelques un de ces représentants masculins.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, parce que Daniel était à lui. Et ce sourire désormais ne s'adresserait plus qu'à Jack O'Neill. L'homme le plus chanceux de cette galaxie.

Convaincre Janet de laisser – une fois encore – Daniel sous la garde de Jack ne fut pas des plus faciles, mais après plusieurs promesses passées et un sac entier de pilules de toutes les couleurs, rempli, elle finit par capituler.

Ils étaient donc rentrés chez lui. Retour à la case départ en quelque sorte.

Les instructions de Janet étaient claires : du repos, pas trop d'activité, trois repas par jour.

Pour les repas pas de problème. Jack adorait cuisiner d'une manière générale, et pour Daniel, en particulier. Du repos. Pas de souci, il ferait tout le _travail_, comme hier soir dans son bureau. Promesse facile à tenir : Daniel ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains mais Jack lui avait trouvé de quoi occuper les siennes. Pendant des heures. Pas trop d'activité. Hummm. Celle-ci se révélerait un challenge, mais Jack adorait les challenges.

Daniel n'était pas resté longtemps au rez-de-chaussée. Juste le temps de poser le sac et il était monté dans la chambre de Jack, se dernier sur ses talons.

Il avait voulu prendre une douche. Les bains que lui donnaient les infirmières à l'infirmerie s'étaient résumés à lui passer une éponge savonnée sur le corps. Mon Dieu, Jack aurait voulu être une infirmière !

Il avait aidé Daniel à se déshabiller et à enlever le bandage de son bras. Il avait caressé du doigt les contours de chaque cicatrice et déposé un baiser léger sur chacune d'elle. Daniel s'était mis à rire. Ce rire qui avait manqué à Jack pendant toute cette année sans Daniel.

La douche avait été une révélation. Daniel semblait avoir une bonne dizaine d'endroits particulièrement sensibles. Particulièrement ses mamelons. La moindre caresse les faisait se durcir et des frissons secouaient invariablement leur propriétaire à chaque passage de la langue affamée de Jack. Et puis, il y avait aussi ses hanches, juste au niveau ou l'os pointe, les mains avaient ici aussi trouvé un point sensible.

Jack avait passé près d'une demi-heure à explorer chacune des zones érogènes de Daniel, les répertoriant soigneusement pour un usage futur, comme _maintenant_ par exemple.

Et il y avait le reste.

Comme un Daniel plein de savon par exemple. Jack avait glissé ses mains sur le torse savonné, jouant avec chaque courbe, chaque petite imperfection de la peau. Mais un Daniel ruisselant d'eau n'était pas mal non plus. Bonne excuse pour le lécher de la tête au pied.

Jack avait ensuite enveloppé Daniel dans un drap de bain et entrepris de le sécher en commençant par les bras puis ses longues jambes, son torse, jouant une fois encore avec les mamelons rougis par la douche chaude, laissant les gémissements de Daniel guider ses gestes, guider ses mains.

Et voilà, maintenant il était étendu sur son lit.

Nu.

Magnifique.

« Jack, est-ce que … »

Une voix empreinte d'une intonation que Jack avait entendu pour la première fois hier soir. Une voix pleine de désir. Jack connaissait toutes les intonations de la voix de Daniel : passionnée, impatiente, exaspérée. Celle-ci accentuait la sensualité naturelle qui émanait du jeune homme.

Jack le fit taire, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il dessina les contours de la bouche entrouverte puis descendit le long de sa gorge. Daniel essaya de « participer, levant pathétiquement son bras. Jack emprisonna immédiatement la main et embrassa les longs doigts avant de reposer, presque révérencieusement, la main sur le lit.

« Huhu. Non, non, non, pas _d'activité_, ordre du médecin. »

Jack déposa un baiser sur la gorge en dessous de lui, et descendit jusqu'au torse, déposant sur son passage des petits baisers mouillés.

« Tu ne voudrais quand même pas désobéir à Janet, hein. »

Jack passa son bras sous le cou de Daniel et l'attira vers lui. Il captura ses lèvres, sa langue joignant celle de Daniel pour un baiser passionné.

Ses doigts commencèrent à se promener sur le corps sous lui, en remontant des genoux aux cuisses. S'arrêtant là un moment heureux de découvrir, de toucher, de goûter.

Jack avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec la peau de Daniel, une décharge d'électricité parcourait tout son corps envoyait d'urgent message à certaines parties de celui-ci.

La sensation était extraordinaire. Peau contre peau. Chair contre chair. L'impression de ne plus faire qu'un. D'être entier enfin (2).

Sous lui, Daniel haletait. Jack sourit et le regarda, le regarda vraiment. Ses yeux _souriaient_, plein de désir, mais aussi de tendresse et surtout d'amour. Ses yeux lui renvoyaient une image de lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir redevenir. Un homme amoureux.

Jack continuait ses caresses et sentit le corps sous lui réagir. L'orgasme les saisit tous les deux en même temps et les laissa un moment abasourdi.

« Daniel ? »

Jack ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, rauque, mal assurée.

La réponse prit la forme d'une main sur ses cheveux, dans ses cheveux, une caresse qui ressemble presque à une berceuse, tant le geste est lent et mesurée. Puis enfin, la déclaration, juste un murmure.

« Je t'aime. »

**Finis !**

(1) Ce titre, bah, c'est la faute d'Ephyse et de sa review (LOL) !

(2) Petit clin d'œil pour ma précédente fic' dans l'univers de Stargate SGC : la boucle est bouclée !


End file.
